Fever
by Ficalicious
Summary: Booth wakes up sick and needs someone to take care of him. Afterall, Bones IS a doctor... Letter F in the Alphabet Series


**Fever**

**Here is F. Like I said – I need to learn the alphabet. F comes before G. A fluffy piece where Booth gets sick and someone has to take care of him. After all, Bones **_**is **_**a doctor…**

**Not mine. I wish. Please review!**

The light peaking in through the curtains was glaringly bright. With a groan Booth rolled to his side, away from the offending sun. His head was pounding. What was going on? He hadn't gone out the night before, it couldn't be a hangover. Attempting to sit up, his hands went quickly to his head as a wave of dizziness overcame him. His nose felt clogged and breathing was becoming an issue. Taking slow, deep breaths through his mouth, Booth tentatively opened his eyes. Sharp pain shot through his head. He groaned. He did not need this right now.

He swung his legs to the side of the bed, deciding to get up and push through. He was not one to get sick, and even less one to stay in bed all day. He had to pick up Bones this morning. That thought alone urged him up and into the shower. Maybe the steam would help clear his sinuses.

Booth emerged from a steaming hot shower and felt no better. But he persevered, moving to make his bed. He frowned when he found the sheets wet. He must have sweated all night. That meant that he had a fever. This, Booth knew, meant he needed to get back into bed and rest. Maybe he would lie down for just a minute. Then he'd feel better.

The shrill, incessant ringing of his phone brought him back to consciousness some time later. With a groan and a snuffle he reached for it. His head felt foggy.

"Booth," he mumbled, his face falling into the pillow. He could hardly keep his eyes open; let along hold his head up.

"Where are you?" It was Bones. Booth groaned, realising that he should have picked her up. She must be worried.

"I'm sorry Bones, I fell asleep." His voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Is everything alright? You sound strange." Her concern came through and Booth managed to smile. Maybe she still cared about him after all.

"I think I have the flu." He managed before a cough started deep in his chest and he had to turn away from the phone for fear of deafening her.

"I'm coming over, Booth." She sounded determined. Booth sighed.

"I don't want to get you sick, Bones." His protest was weak, he knew. Truth be told he really wanted someone to come over and take care of him.

"Booth, I'm coming over to make sure you are alright. If it was anything contagious it would have been in your system for several days, in which case, I would have already been exposed to it. I think that I am quite safe. Besides, I know that you are not going to take proper care of yourself otherwise."

Booth had to chuckle at that. My how the tables had turned.

"Isn't it meant to be me telling _you _to take better care of yourself?" He joked weakly. His head was starting to pound again and he was desperate to go back to sleep just for a little while.

"I will be there shortly."

**B&B**

Rolling slowly to his side, Booth wondered what time it was. Where was Bones? He'd fallen asleep after hanging up the phone, assuming she would wake him when she got there. Instead he found himself tucked up in beds in his sweats and a t shirt. When did that happen? He didn't remember getting changed, or putting himself under the covers. There were sounds from the kitchen and Booth moved to sit up. His head was still killing him and he felt a pressure in his chest. He was sweaty, as well, which worried him. He didn't want to have to go to the doctor. He hated the doctor. Groaning, he flopped back on the pillows, covering his face with his arm.

"You're awake." Her voice startled him from the door. He hadn't heard her come down the hall. Even his ears must be clogged.

"I think so," he managed. His voice was scratchy and he longed for a drink.

"You sound terrible."

"Well, I am sick, Bones." Obviously not too sick for sarcasm he thought to himself.

"Yes. I believe you have the flu. I took your temperate while you were sleeping and it is quite high. You have a fever. And you are very congested."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Booth pulled his arm away to look at her. Normally he would be embarrassed to be in bed while she was in his room, but he simply couldn't build up the energy to get up.

"I attempted to, but you were in a very deep sleep. I changed you out of your suit and put you into the bed as you looked very uncomfortable."

"How did you do that?" Booth was shocked. He wasn't a little guy, and when he was asleep he was a dead weight. And his cock stiffened painfully when his brain processed that Bones had undressed him. She'd been touching his body. Obviously not sexually, but the thought of her taking off his clothes was a serious turn on. Booth moved in the bed to try and hide the growing tent in the sheets.

"I'm stronger than I look and you were very pliable."

"Oh god, Bones! Enough!" Booth covered his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You are concerned that you became aroused while you were asleep." She said scientifically. Booth groaned again.

_I'm worried about being aroused now, _he thought morosely. She was bound to notice in that clinical way of hers.

"It's completely natural Booth. And you have nothing to be embarrassed about." She moved in from the doorway. Booth couldn't bring his eyes to meet hers. What did she mean by _that? _Was she commenting on his size? He was confused.

"I think I'm hallucinating." He muttered, covering his face with a pillow.

"No, I am fairly certain that your fever is starting to abate. You need to eat something and take some decongestants to help with your sinuses. I made you some mac and cheese."

Booth heard her leave the room and reached down to readjust his erection. It seemed that even when he was sick his body would respond to her. It was becoming a nightmare. If he didn't do something about his feelings for her soon he was going to die.

When she returned she was carrying a tray with a steaming bowl of mac and cheese, a glass of water and some pills.

"Here," she deposited the tray on his lap. Booth looked down. His stomach growled hungrily. With a chuckle Bones handed him the glass of water and the pills. "Take these. They will help with the congestion."

"You made me mac and cheese?" Booth asked in wonder. "_Your _mac and cheese?"

"Yes. I know that traditionally one eats chicken noodle soup when they are ill. But I knew you were fond of mac and cheese and decided to make that instead."

"You didn't have to, Bones." Booth said seriously. He gave her a grateful smile and ate a bite of the mac and cheese. With a moan of pleasure his eyes found hers. "Ok, yes you did!" He gave her a grin. "This is amazing. How do you do it?" He tucked in with gusto. Despite a faded sense of taste, this was still the greatest thing he'd ever eaten. Just one more reason why he loved her.

"I'm glad that you have an appetite, Booth. That means that your body is starting to restore its energy reserves. You will still need to take it easy, but I think that within 24 hours you should have recovered sufficiently."

"Since when were you are doctor, Bones?"

"Booth, I _am _called _Dr _Brennan. Just because you refuse to call me by my title does not mean that that title does not exist."

"You're always Bones to me." Booth teased, taking another bite. Bones merely smiled.

"When you are finished let me know, and I will check your temperature again." She left the room, apparently going back to the kitchen to do the dishes or something. Booth found himself wishing she'd stayed with him, at least to keep him company.

While he continued eating his mind circled around one thing. Bones had changed him in his sleep. She'd ditched work for the day to come over and take care of him. She'd cooked him mac and cheese. From the sounds of it she was out there cleaning up his apartment. That meant that she must feel _something _for him. After his ill-timed, dramatic profession of love he'd been under the impression that he'd royally destroyed everything that was them. But here she was making sure he was alright. Call him an eternal optimist but he was going to go on the assumption that this was a good thing.

"Hey Bones?" He called, placing the bowl back on the tray. He was feeling better for having eaten. He wanted to get up or something. Lying in bed all day was only fun if it was with someone else and he was pretty certain that would be pushing it with Bones. Her quick footsteps in the hall broke him from his reverie.

"Finished already?" She was surprised. She'd assumed that he would have taken a bit longer to eat all of that food.

"It was too good to chew." He grinned goofily at her. She returned his smile and Booth felt his heart race. That could, of course, have been his fever starting up again. He wiped his hand over his brow, realising that he was sweating again.

"You don't look very well, Booth. I think your fever is rising again." She took the tray from him. "Lay back and I'll get the thermometer."

Booth, for once, did as he was told and lay back. He could feel his entire body sweating and suppressed a shiver. Damn being sick. It would be nice to have a day to hang out at home with Bones and not be sick. He looked up as she came back in, waving the thermometer. Opening his mouth like a child he allowed her to take his temperature.

"It's still quite high, Booth. Do you want some aspirin or some water?" She put her hand on his forehead, her cool skin soothing his burning flesh.

"I think I just need to relax." He said, trying really hard not to lean into her touch.

"Yes, rest will do you good. Get some more sleep Booth." She moved to leave. Booth shot out his arm and grabbed hold of her hand before she could.

"Wait!" He cringed at the desperate sound in his voice. He summed it up to how much he hated being sick, not some weak dependency on her.

"Yes?" She looked surprised, uncertain.

"Would you…I mean…could you…stay?" He looked up at her from under his eyelashes, shy suddenly.

"I won't leave Booth. I'll be just out there if you need. I will let you know before I go home."

"No. I meant, could you stay _here?"_ He gestured to the bed.

"You want me to sleep with you?" Her eyebrow rose at that. Booth chuckled.

"While that would be nice, Bones, I just meant, would you stay in here and keep me company?" He waited for her response, wondering at the startled expression on her face. Then he realised what he'd said. "Ah, I mean…" There was no digging himself out of this one.

"I will stay, Booth. But you have to get your rest." She gave him a stern look but Booth could see something else burning in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am." He mock saluted, scooting over to give her room on the bed. He sighed happily as she lay back on top of the covers. His head found his pillow and he lay on his side, watching her. When she finally looked over at him she seemed surprised to see him still awake.

"Want to talk, Bones?" He asked. Now that he had her in his bed he wasn't so tired.

"You need to sleep, Booth." She frowned.

"Tell me a story?" He asked playfully, giving her a boyish look. Bones laughed out loud, slapping his shoulder. "Please?" Booth decided he really wanted a story.

"Alright, but you have to go to sleep."

"Promise." He said, snuggling down into the blankets. This was nice. His eyes were trained on Bones as she began a story about the time she travelled to Istanbul and the airline lost her luggage. All she had was a backpack with a clean shirt and some socks, and her passport. Booth drifted off sometime around the part where she traded the shirt for some vegetables from a farmer.

**B&B**

When Booth woke again he found that he was feeling much better. Whatever Bones had given him had worked wonders. His head was clear, his nose unblocked, and he wasn't feeling the aching pains he had when he'd woken up that first time. What he was feeling now was something far different. There was a body wrapped around his, in the bed. One delicate hand was resting on his muscled chest. A head of auburn curls was tucked into his shoulder. A leg was thrown over his. And his erection was clearly outlined in the sheets. Swallowing his embarrassment, Booth took a second to savour the moment. If getting sick got him this close to Bones, he would gladly be sick every day of the week.

"Bones?" He said softly, tucking a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. She looked so peaceful in sleep. So beautiful.

"Mmmm." She mumbled, burying her face in his shirt.

"Wake up Bones." He smiled. She was simply gorgeous.

"Booth?" She sat up, just a little, to look him in the eyes. She looked a bit sleep muffled.

"Sleeping on the job, Bones." He smirked.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice was a bit scratchy from sleep.

"Much better. You work miracles."

"I'm glad." She managed before letting out the biggest sneeze. She groaned, coughing and falling back on the bed.

"So much for it not being contagious, Bones." Booth chuckled. He dodged the pillow that she threw at him. Booth was an optimist and he could easily see the bright side of this situation. Now he got to spend a day taking care of Bones.


End file.
